


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Band, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hojong-centric, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Singer Sungjong, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**4:25 PM**

"I hope that you're liking Vegas so far."

Sungjong looked over at Woohyun and smiled."Yeah,I'm having a great time so far hyung."He said."I really appreciate the fact that you brought me out here."


End file.
